Good Times, Bad Times
by tina theSlytherin
Summary: Gambit joins the X-Men and Rogue has just returned. There are new secrets around her. My first story, I hope you'll like it
1. New Residents

My notes: This is my first attempt to write anything in English. So please, tell me if there are any mistypes, grammatical errors or whatever.  
It's a slow start, the real action will come later, I promise... Tell me, if you like or even if you don't like the story.

**Chapter**** 1 **

_New Residents_

It was afternoon and at the big mansion in Bayville most of the young mutants were outside playing games of their own invention. This time it was mutant soccer.

With big cloud of smoke and "BAF" sound the ball ended in hands of a blue elf. He promised to return them the ball under one condition – to come with him to the garage. Unwilling they followed him, knowing, that he could teleport anywhere and they would never see the ball again. Yes, they could go to get new one but all the sport equipment was stored in the garage, so it would have the same outcome.

„Tadaa, my nev bike!" Overjoyed elf pulled off an old gray tilt and introduced to his classmates and friend his new vehicle. Some guys in the back of little crowd whistled and chuckled.

"Congrats, it's,… ehm, nice Kurt." Complimented red haired girl, known as Jean Grey.

"Yeah, and since you bought it with your own money, it's amazing." Scott Summers, tall boy with brown hair and red sun-glasses, known as Cyclops, also tried to support his younger friend, but not as successfully as his girlfriend did.

Few more people tried to do the same as their mentors and then everyone left leaving Kurt Wagner alone with his Eped Sport, little blue electric scooter. Young blue furred mutant sad on his bike and sighed.

"Dis Cajun t'inks it's cute." A Southern accent came from a dark corner of the big garage. Even though Kurt didn't see the man he knew who it was. Gambit was the only person who was refereeing to himself in the third person.

"Cute? Chicks vill love it!" Kurt Shouted with laugh.

"Hate to break it t' ya bro, but chicks love Harleys or BWMs, not scooters." Another southern accent came from stairs. They let to an apartment above the garage. It had only one resident – young girl with unique white stripes in her auburn hair. She was all covered in clothes even though it was only early autumn. She was wearing black heavy boots and blue jeans. Next she was wearing some kind of red shirt, but on top she had gray knitted cardigan that went up to her knees.

The Cajun forgot to breathe for a while. He stepped out of the shadow.

"Anyway, why do ya need a bike? Ya can 'port." She interrupted the silence.

Gambit took a deep breath and took a quick glance at the girl, who was still sitting on the stairs and talking to her brother.

She sized him up and noticed that his hair had grown. He was wearing his old uniform - usually covered with a trench coat, which he now had over his arm.

"But the professor told me that if I ever port to school again, I vill have to clean the entire X-Jet again. And Rogue, I think, he vill vant to speak vith you about the flying, too."

"Yeah, Ah spoke with him before ya called us all here, t' show us ya _bike_." She tried to cover her giggle, but unsuccessfully. Her brother glared at her, though knew what to say.

"So if you vant a ride, schwester, just tell me."

"Thanks, but Ah'll be borrowing Logan's bike."

As they spoke, Gambit, who was left forgotten, was wondering about the "flying" remark. When he saw her few years ago, her only power was her touch. She possessed the ability to absorb life energy along with memories and powers – if the person was a mutant; unfortunately she didn't have any control over her powers. He didn't remember anything about flying.

"By the way, what are ya doin' here, Swamp Rat? Came for a little chat after two years?"

"Glad y' remember Remy's pet name, c_hére_." Said, trying to tease her a bit.

"Whatever, sugah, Ah'm outta here." She as said was walking upstairs to her flat.

"Would y' care t' accompany dis handsome Cajun to see the Professor?"

Instead of answer, she sent him an air kiss and slammed the door.

"Remy will treasure dat." Caught the kiss into his hand into his hand and placed it on his heart. Then he turned to Kurt who was watching the scene with obvious disgust on his face. "So, Kurt was it? Could y' show me the way?"

When they entered Professor Charles Xavier's office the chatter in the room was suddenly silenced. Everybody was waiting for the Professor to speak.

"Welcome Mr. LeBeau, I was just discussing your request with the rest of my team. Even though I still haven't heard their opinions, I want to say that you are welcome to join."

Scott jumped from his chair and started shouting: "Wait professor! You can't do this! He was with Magneto! He's the enemy!"

Jean, who was sitting next to him, grabbed his hand and tried to calm him. He pushed her hand aside and standing was glaring at Gambit who was still standing at the door.

"For this time I have to agree with Mr. Hotshot, Chuck. This guy is nothin' but trouble. Remember two years ago, when he kidnapped Rogue?" Wolverine was leaning on the wall near Charles Xavier and smoking. He disliked Gambit, as most of the team did.

The incident he was talking about was when Gambit and Rogue went to New Orleans to save Gambit's father and even though Rogue at first went unwillingly, then she was more than happy to spend her time with Cajun. They went to restaurant and talked about how their lives were similar.

"Wolverine, stop." Warningly spoke Storm, standing beside the professor. She put her hand on Wolverine's back and with silent SNIRK he pulled his adamantium claws away from Gambit's face. A cocky smirk appeared on Gambit's face.

"For friends it's Remy."

"An' prof, in case ya forgot with all the kids and their parents here there aint' any more guest rooms." With graceful landing on the windowsill, reminded everybody Rogue. "We are planning to celebrate Christmas sooner, so we can invite everyone an' later they can celebrate it at home, or wherever." She briefly explained to Gambit and crossed her legs still sitting on the windowsill.

"So, with everybody in agreement to Gambit's stay; I welcome you here." This sentence was followed by disgruntled murmur from Scott and Wolverine and also Rogue's face has shown some signs of disapproval. The professor ignored them and continued as if nothing happened: "But please follow the rules we have here. I'm sure you have the idea, but to be sure,... Rogue, would you be so kind and show Gambit around? And about the bedroom, I believe that you have a rather big sofa in your flat. What about lending it to your new teammate?"

Young mutant nearly fell out of the window as she heard her mentor. She made a somersault in the air and floating in the air outside the window she was looking at the professor in disbelief.

"_Ch__é__re_!" Gambit's heart skipped a beat as Rogue fell out of the window. When he saw her again on the other side of the window she looked as the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. She acted as if it was nothing and glaring at the professor she put one white strand of her two-colored hair behind her ear.

"Ok, class dismissed." Xavier said jokingly.

"Follow me, Swamp Rat." Rogue smirked at Gambit as she flew off.

As clueless Gambit wandered the mansion, he overheard two girls chatting.

"And this is like totally awesome. Like, Rogue has returned last month and now Gambit. I'm totally sure they were somewhere together!"

_Rogue returned last month? _He wondered what that meant. Leaning on the doorframe he interrupted them: "Hi, _petite_, I'm Remy LeBeau. Would y' mind showing _moi_ around? Remy's guide has disappeared."

The girl that was speaking squealed and took his arm. He knew her from previous encounters with the X-Men, she was the one with phasing ability.

"I'm Kitty Pryde. This is my friend Amara Aquilla. And like I know this place the best. So, come with me!" She didn't even give him the change to object and was already dragging him down the hall.

"Remy, like, where are you going to sleep? B'cause, from what I know this mansion is totally overcrowded."

"Thanks, but Remy has a place to stay, _petite_. The professor said that I can stay at Rogue's until there's a room from me."

Without any further question she showed him the main kitchen as well as the other two. Since the school had more students day by day they were forced to expand the mansion. Now they had one part only school, since many former students stayed as teachers. Second part was dorms and third, the original were apartments for teachers, big library, laboratory and small infirmary. However in case of bigger injury there was always the fully-equipped Med Bay in the basement. Along with Danger Room that served for training sessions with students as well as for the X-Men to improve their fighting skills. And also the X-Jet was parked there with few more technical toys.

"And that would be it." Kitty said happily as she clapped herself for the tour.

"_Merci_, _petite_. But y' forgot t' show _moi_ Rogue's apartment. I heard she's got place for herself."

With badly hidden disappointment Kitty followed Gambit to his car to get his bags and then showed him the way to garage and stairs to Rogue's flat.

"Once more: _merci." _And with a kiss on her hand he left to get settled.

Remy LeBeau entered a small attic flat and was left speechless. Everything around him was shouting "Rogue".

Next to the stairs was small kitchen connected to the living room by big French doors, on the right, that were wide opened and made the place looked twice as big. He left the bags at the last step and looked carefully at the kitchen. One wall was pale green and the opposite was simply white. All the kitchen cabinets were a slightly darker green than the wall, they were opposite to, but handles were again white. He assumed that she was eating in the living room most of the time, because instead of a proper dinner table there was just a cooker that was torn out from the kitchen set and put opposite it, so it made nice closed area for cooking. The cooker had a small extension that served as table for two and there were two high bar-chairs.

He walked through the white French door and on his let seen Rogue lying on the sofa. She probably had been reading a book, because there was one lying on the floor with crumpled pages. He picked up the book and put it on the small wooden table in front of the sofa.

The wall that was green in the kitchen has now changed into beige. It was so smooth transition that Remy nearly didn't notice it. The white wall remained white; however, there was a small library that covered it whole. The sofa, Rogue was sleeping on was crimson red as well as the curtains.

He crept up on her, as he wanted to cover her with a woollen blanket; he noticed that she was awake.

"Like it here, sugah?"

"Not quite, y' know, if we were making out on the couch we would be probably seen right from the stairs."

"And that's why we'll never be making anything on this couch."

"So, we are going t' y' bedroom, _ch__é__re_?"

With no interest to answer his question she got up from the sofa and went to the last room. She opened the door and waited for him to go in. But as soon as he was an inch from the doorframe she slammed the door.

"That is a forbidden place."

Before she shut the door he could see that one part of the roof was glass-fronted. Under that, in the middle of the room, was a queen sized bed with green-silver beddings. On one side on the wall was a wardrobe and on the other was a desk. It was connected to the bed, so it also served as a night table.

Rogue returned to the living room and pushed the small table under a large television and placed all the pillows on the floor. It took her only a minute to convert her davenport sofa into a regular double bed and from somewhere took blanket and bedcovers and gave it to once again speech less Cajun.

"Ya know what to do, right?"

She looked at his puzzled face and laughed. It was long since he heard this heard-warming laugh.

"No idea, _mon ch__é__rie_." He lied with smile on his face.

Even though she knew him well enough not to believe him, with a sigh she helped him.

"Dinner at the mansion is at seven. If ya miss it or anything ya can cook something quick here, but Ah don't have here much."

He looked at the clock. It was already half past seven – he was there full six hours.

"Okay, I'm leaving, no need to lock it here, but please don't try to get into mah room."

She went down the stairs leaving the Cajun alone. He was overjoyed; he was going to spend the next week or so in one small flat with the most beautiful woman on this earth. As he took a clean shirt and a pair of old jeans from his bag and put it on.

X

"So Rogue, like how's living with Gambit?" Kitty attacked he friend as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"I still don't think it's the best solution, Chuck." Logan mumbled with small growl.

"Rogue, don't forget you're going on a mission tomorrow." The professor ignored Logan and reminded the young girl, who was just tying up her hair. She sat beside Logan and took a big portion of a tomato soup that was for dinner.

"No business at dinner time." Ororo Munroe said strictly. She was preparing a second dinner for the students. They didn't have a curfew, but all light had to be turned off at eleven.

"I'm sorry, Storm." The old man had apologized and everybody else at the table was laughing as he was scolded by one of this own students.

A while after Rogue has joined them Gambit also came into the kitchen. Kitty followed by Jubilee jumped off their seats and took him to the table.

"Bobby, you're finished, so go away!" The Iceman was chased off so that Gambit could sit down with one girl on each side.

Rogue looked at them and quickly finished her soup. With a jump she stood up and put her plate along with cutlery and mug into the dishwasher.

Jean was staring at her in pure amazement. Rogue was always quiet around many people but this was too much, even for her.


	2. Too Many Men

**Chapter 2****  
**_Too many men_

"Rogue?"

She turned around to find out that it was only the red-head following her. She was wearing shorts and tank top and the untouchable mutant sized her with a dead glare. With an annoyed sigh she removed few white locks from her face.

"Tomorrow, on your mission-"

Rogue cut off her teammate before she even could get to the point.

"Oh Gawd, it's just a chit-chat with a twelve years old! It ain't a proper mission..." Rogue growled furiously and turned on her heel and walked away.

"What was _that_?"

Speechless Jean was staring at Scott who was going to the kitchen. He came closer and gently closed her mouth. She stole a short kiss not breaking her stare into his crimson red sun-glasses.

"Don't know. She's been acting weird ever since she returned. Maybe you should speak with her. Or I could ask Logan-"

Once again she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence.

"I'll talk to her."

Jean chuckled at her boyfriend's jealousy; even if it was unreasonable it always made her blush.

Rogue nearly sprinted out of the hall way back to her little sanctuary. She was hoping Gambit would still be flirting with some random students, so she would have her peace. However at the same time, she wanted him to be there, waiting for a chance to tease her.

"Rogue, wait!"

She froze. It wasn't the voice she was hoping to hear as she turned on the first step. She saw Scott Summer, her first crush at Bayville, running towards her.

"I-I'm,... W-Whe-where-."

"Scott, come and sit down, would ya?" She took his arm and made him sit on the stairs, while holding her laugh. Her hand was still on his back as his breathing slowed down.

"So, once again – what did ya want?" A huge smile has spread across her face.

Scott was surprised how calming was listening to her laughing.

"Jean's worried about you." The smile was gone within a second. Rogue was praying he didn't notice. Her crush on Cyclops was long gone, but he stayed special for her. But he had Jean, a girlfriend he could touch, kiss or caress in a gentle embrace. All the things she could never do. And that was eating her alive. She removed her hand from his back and restlessly started crushing her knuckles.

"You practically shut yourself in here, only coming out for sessions or when the professor calls us. You keep wearing all those layers of clothes and everybody can see that you're suffering. Try taking class like Jean and I do, at least until the professor allows you to join us with bigger missions."

"Thanks Scott, but Ah'm fahne." Her voice wasn't as convincing as she wished for it to be. Rogue was thinking what more to say, to act as an adult she was.

"_Ch__é__re_! Here y' are. Remy's been looking for y'; wanted to take y' out f' a lil' moonwalk."

"Great." She didn't try to cover the sarcasm. "Scott, Ah'll think 'bout that class stuff. G'night."

Not paying any more attention to the Cajun, she went to her flat.

Once in her room the rogue changed into black short-sleeved t-shirt and bright red pajama shorts. She walked out of her room and sat next to the davenport sofa into her big armchair. Usually it was hid in the back of the living room as she was sprawling on the sofa, but today that was taken.

"Is dat especially b'cause Remy's here?" Asked Gambit as he was leaning against the French door and whistled as he was checking her out.

"Ah want t' watch my series an' Ah want t' watch it in peace. Buzz off, Swamp Rat."

"Remy was complimentin' y'. No need to get angry, _cherie__._"

Gambit lied on his temporary bed. Rogue was affably surprised that he left his trench coat and boots near stairs. He looked at the television. There was just starting Dr. House. With a puzzled look he shifted his eyes from the screen on her face. She wasn't paying full attention to the episode. Gambit felt as if she was staring at him and he missed her eyes just by seconds. He returned to the TV. The silence was suffocating.

"Ya always so much fun to have around, Swamp Rat?"

"_Excusez-moi_, Remy didn't know, y' wanted t' be entertained. In dat case, Remy's got an idea." He walked away and returned with a deck of cards. "Y' know how t' play poker, _Cherie_?"

This time she rose from her chair. Remy's stare followed her to the kitchen. When she re-entered the room, she had her t-shirt folded caring a great amount of sweets of all sorts. Remy raised his right eyebrow.

"Where did y' hide dose?" The Cajun asked as he started dealing the cards. "So, the winner has to eat all o' dose? Dat ain't much o' a win."

She chuckled at his joke and the ladies' man felt truly happy. He wanted to tease her a little, asking for a kiss as prize, but immediately rejected that idea. Rogue was smiling and he didn't want anything to wash away that smile from her full, tempting lips.

As she was deciding on how much to use as the first bet, Remy began to study her face. She was wearing an expression that was new for him - a little troubled, but playful. She was biting her lower lip and playing with her hair. After a short while she pushed half of her candies in between them.

X

"Ah'll be all raght, I promise. It'll take just two day ya know that. Anyway, why are ya all here? Ah'm not dyin' or anythin'." She encouraged the little crowd that has gathered around her. It was 8 am and she was taking one of the X-mini-Jets.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Stripes has just left for her mission and everybody is getting ready for school. Get used to it, Cajun." Wolverine was drinking his black coffee, avoiding bunch of running teenagers. "Want to have a little fun at the Danger Room? Bet I can beat ya in a minute."

Both men finished their breakfast and went to the basement into the Danger Room. It was a specially adjusted training room. It had many simulations from a relaxing stretching for Beast to real-life fight against Apocalypse or the Sentinels for Wolverine.

X

The next morning was the worst that Remy LeBeau had ever lived through.

Rogue has returned from her mission and took a quick shower. Refreshed she walked through her flat. She noticed that the sofa was untouched. When she was leaving she made the beds and they still were the way she left it. The young woman knew what it mean and it wasn't surprising – the Cajun has spent a night out.

When she entered her room, she nearly fainted. In her bed was lying a demon. He was wearing black boxers and nothing more. And there was her blanket thrown over his body. A wave after wave she fought her anger. Silently she took a t-shirt and pair of jeans from her drawer and crawled out. With the same caution she opened every window in her flat. After few minutes it was freezing in there. She returned to the bedroom and with precise speed she pulled off the blanked and at next second she threw a bucket full of ice-cold water at Remy.

"Fuck!" He jumped shouting mixture of French-English curses. I took him few more minutes to realize that in front of him was standing an angel with a devious grin.

"When I catch y', just wait, when I catch y'! Y'll beg f' forgivness!" With this threatening, Remy started to hunt Rogue all over her flat. She was bursting with laugh as she once again escaped him by mere inches.

She left the apartment running for her life and he followed. They continued their chase inside the school. And even though they've met with quite a few bemused looks from their friends neither seemed to care.

After about twenty minutes of running they both fell on the grass somewhere in the mansion's grounds. They were lying close to each other, still careful since Remy was nearly naked and Rogue had short-sleeve t-shirt and no gloves.

"So, how was y' mission?"

"Shit! Ah was supposed to report to professor as soon as I got home!"

Rogue jumped from her place and flew away. Remy watched and rolled over on her spot.

"Good to have y' back. Good to be back near y'." He whispered to the grass, which gently caressed his cheek. After a while he was freezing, therefore decided to head back home. _Home_. Remy LeBeau had a home, this thought was just a flash in his mind, but it left a huge mark. Right, his home was with her. Now, he had to make the most beautiful, yet shy and distrusting woman in the world.

"Ah'm really sorry, Professor Xavier. Ah…"

Rogue was standing in front of her mentor's desk and trying to explain this morning. She was wearing long brown trousers and slightly lighter brown long-sleeved shirt. On her hands she had black leather gloves.

"First things first, Rogue. How did your mission go?"

"Yeah, raght, the mission. Ah'm really sorry, but by the tahme Ah got there Magneto has already started pulling his strings. Ah tried, honestly, but the gal was already convinced to join him. Mind if Ah ask ya something? Her name was Lorna Maximoff –" Rogue's assumption was cut in the middle. She felt a little useless.

"Yes Rogue, she is indeed Magneto's daughter. You might think that it's bad to separate families, but I wanted to try it. Did you get a chance to speak with her? Did she know anything about her father or his Acolytes?"

Now was Rogue interested. It wasn't professor's style to ask little girls about daddies' bad business.

"No, she didn't even mention Pietro or Wanda. Ah doubt that she knows anything about her family. Am'm sorry." Once again she apologized and carefully studied the floor.

"It's alright Rogue. You may go now. And, what do you say we skip today's session. Have som free time."

Rogue was having sessions with the professor to learn to control her powers. It was a great disappointment when he couldn't promise to help her. The only thing he could do was _try._

Rogue left the professor's office and wandered the mansion. She wanted to peek into each classroom to see if Storm or Warren were teaching. After a lost hour she went outside. She will have to fly alone. Rogue was still feeling a little insecure with her new powers, but she loved to dance in the air.

To her delight she found Warren and some kids outside. Not caring whether they were in the middle of a lesson or not she came to Warren Worthington. He was a well-build man, around her age. His alias was Angel since with his blond hair and sea blue eye he looked like one, but he also had a pair of feathered wings growing from his back.

"Hi, Angel."

"Roguey, how's life? We were just about to go for a short flight. Care to join us?"

She took a closer look at kids around her. Now she knew why the group was so small. They all had ability to fly. A little bit unsure of herself she bit her lower lip.

"Ah don't know, Warren. Ah'm still a bit scared. Maybe later, sugah."

With a little saddening in his expression he nodded and took off. Rogue watch as a half a dozen of small dots disappeared.

Rogue returned to her flat to find out that all the windows were closed and her beddings were in the dryer. She sunk down in her chair and hugged her legs and rested her head on the top. Then suddenly she spotted something. There was a memo left on her television.

_What about a dinner?_

_I'll pick you up at 8._

_Dress in something semi-formal._

No name signed. Not even secret admirer. However Rogue knew what this mean. She had to visit her "fairy godmother" Kitty. She wasn't on best terms with Kitty since Remy came, to ttell the truth the two weren't talking. However if Kitty would have found that Rogue had a date and didn't tell her… Rogue would rather fight Apocalypse alone.

Remy returned to the flat just to find some clean t-shirt. He was once again training with Logan and didn't feel like moving at all. He just removed his sweaty old one and put on a new one. To his surprise he found out that even his own clothes were starting to smell like Rogue. He could tell the fragrance from miles. Gentle lavender scent, it was everywhere; still he couldn't touch it; so much like her. He got up and noticed a memo lying on the table.

Was she playing with him? This wasn't her style and not her handwriting. He wandered the room and found a box of labeled CDs. That was her handwriting; it was much neater and cuter than the one on the memo. She used a mixture of block capitals and her own add-ons.


	3. Demons

My notes: Well, this chapter and the following one are still more fluff than any real "action", but I promise, it'll come soon...  
And, I really hope I get som reviews this time, because I want to know what you think! Please review!

**Chapter 3**

_Demons_

"That's too much. It said semi-formal. This ain't anything like formal." Protested Rogue as Kitty pushed her into wearing black leather trousers and a dark green strapless top which exposed her bare shoulders.

"No, it's totally awesome!" Kitty was standing next to her friend and looked at them in the mirror. "Here you go, these should do it." Kitty turned to her drawer and handed Rogue elbow long gloves. They were the same green tone as her top.

"Why do ya have gloves anyway?" Rogue asked, curiosity apparent, as she let Kitty finish her make-up.

"And you are ready to go."

Rogue was still staring at her image in the mirror.

The next minute she found herself going to her flat to get her black suede jacket. Not sure whether she should change into something more appropriate she looked into her own drawer. The only think that she thought was good enough was her black long skirt. She closed her door, even though she didn't see the Cajun in the flat, with him, she could never truly believe her senses. With a deep sigh Rogue changes into the skirt. Yes, this way it was much better.

Rogue went out of her room to get some orange juice, when she bumped into him.

"Going somewhere, Rogue?"

He called her by her name. Something was wrong, he never did.

"That's none of ya business, Swamp Rat. So move." She could fight him, but something in her just wouldn't let her. For the first time she looked into his eyes. Red glowing orbs set on the deepest black. Rogue knew she could stare into his eyes forever.

"Ya been drinking? B'cause ya smell like shit." His usual cologne mixed with cigarettes was now destroyed by deep odor of alcohol.

"Y' didn't answer _mon_ question."

"Neither did ya."

He wanted to tease her but nothing came to his mind. She was the only thing Gambit could think of. In that top she was more tempting that ever. He slipped his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, not breaking their eye contact. He could drown in those emerald pools. They were just breath away from each other, Rogue tried to struggle, she didn't want to hurt him. Gambit ignored her frail attempt and kissed her forcefully. Rogue's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. It was wrong and she knew it but at the same time it felt so right. In a long time she felt once again alive.

When they deepened the kiss she felt as his thoughts began to flow into her. His grip loosened and he fell unconscious on the floor.

Rogue stepped back still in trance. Before she could fall on her knees and help Gambit, she saw bewildered Warren standing at the stairs. She ran to him, but he already flew away. Desperately, Rogue returned to Gambit.

**X**

Gambit slowly opened one eye then another. He found himself lying on the couch, instead of pillow he had his head rested on Rogue's lap. She had one hand on his chest and second supporting her head as she was watching him sleeping.

"Ah could get used t' dis." His voice was husky. "So, y' date was de bird-boy?" Gambit asked boldly.

"Did Ah hear jealousy there?" A big grin appeared on Rogue's face. She moved her hand from his chest and gently caressed his cheek. Only then he noticed that she was fully clothed and had gloves on her hands. "It wasn't a date; Warren and Ah are just friends. He helped me to get used to flying."

"What's wit' dis flying t'ing anyway?" He looked up to her, not leaving the comfort of her lap. Rogue's straighten on the couch and nervously started playing with his dark auburn hair.

"It's a long story. Ya really want to hear it?"

He didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to talk about, on the other had he wanted to know all her secrets. So Remy decided to stay quiet for her to decide if she wants to continue.

"There's also a super-strength thing." Rogue let out a silent sigh. "About a month or so after Apocalypse mah powers went gone crazy. Ah couldn't control all the psyches. Last tahme the X-Men managed to help me, but this was too much for them. Ah ran away and met Mystique, who promised ta help meh. She said she found a mutant who could control any power. Mystique said that if I took that mutation Ah could gain mah control; not only of the psyches, but also of mah own power. At first Ah didn't agree to that, but then Ah sent six innocent people to hospital. Ah ran to Mystique practically begging her to show meh that mutant. After Ah sucked her dry Ah found out that Mystique lied. That mutant's powers were flying and super-strength. Ah still don't know her name. The only thing Ah know is that she is trapped in mah mind. The professor's been helping me to free her."

Gambit was watching as one tear fell down her cheek. He sat up and pulled Rogue into his arms. With one hand he was stroking her hair, with second he holding her close.

Rogue was scared to look into his eyes. But then she felt as he took her hand and hugged her. She rested her head on his muscled chest. She felt as if she was meant to be in his strong arms. For the first time since her meeting with Mystique, Rogue began to cry. After few minutes Gambit's t-shirt was wet from her hot tears. He kissed her hair and started to hum softly, it wasn't a melody she recognized. Slowly her crying switched into quiet sobbing.

Rogue broke the silence. "Ah- Ah'm sorry. Ah'll got to sh- shower a- an' don't tell anybody about t- this."

He nodded, watching her go to the bathroom. After few minutes she was out and he went to have his shower.

**X**

Rogue and Gambit entered the main kitchen together. Their teammates were staring at them like they saw a ghost. When Rogue noticed Warren in the hall, she turned to Gambit.

"Sugah, make me a coffee, would ya?"

All eyes were now on Gambit, as he turned to the coffee machine. Kitty was the bravest to speak.

"What has like happened? Are you two like . . . together? Because, that would be, like totally awesome!" Kitty was speaking in extremely high-pitched tone. She was waving her hands in the air and nearly poured an entire glass of orange juice on Kurt, who was next to her, and wasn't quite so gung-ho about the whole idea of his sister and Gambit.

"Whoa, whoa, _petite ami_, calm down. She just asked me to make her coffee, it's nothing big." Remy was standing next to the cooker and talking over his shoulder to Kitty, who was still jumping around.

Meanwhile in the hall, Rogue caught up with Warren. She flew in front of him.

"What do you want Rogue? You like him, made that clear yesterday."

Rogue was confused. Warren was her friend, so why was he acting like a rejected boyfriend? She looked straight into his blue eyes. They were burning with anger.

"First, Remy and Ah are just friends, second, Ah'm sorry, but ya know what Ah think about relationships. Ah'm not the right person for anybody. Ya deserve better than somebody whom ya can't touch! Ah like ya and a lot, but just as a friend." Rogue was standing in the hall shouting at Warren. He heard all this once before, when he took her out for dinner. From that time they decided to be just friends.

Rogue swallowed hard and kept staring at Warren.

"You know, Rogue, you don't have to be alone. I like you. That doesn't mean I want to jump straight into your bed. Why can't you give me a chance?"

"Because Ah don't want to hurt you," she tried to speak collected but her voice was shaking.

"Rogue, you are hurting yourself by rejecting everybody around you! You have so many opportunities in your life! Use them! You can't keep yourself shut in that stupid apartment of yours!" Now he was shouting. Warren was the nicest guy she'd ever met and seeing his bad side scared her.

"You can speak with her when y' are cool, got it, _mon ami_?" Gambit appeared out of nowhere acting as a shield between Rogue and Warren. His voice was sharp and sent shivers down Rogue's spine as well as Warren's.

She immediately grabbed onto the back of Gambit's shirt as a scared little girl. Logan was there just second after Gambit. He grabbed Warren and dragged him off.

"Y' all right, _chérie_?"

Rogue was still holding his shirt. He turned her over and pulled into a hug.

"Thanks." She mumbled into his chest.

"Remy has to thank y', _chérie_, y' saved him from Kitty. I knew she could speak a blue streak, but her voice was only audible to dogs."

Rogue let out a weak giggle and loosened her grip. She looked up, into his glowing crimson eyes and shook her head. Gambit could feel the stone falling from his heart as she laughed. Even though there was no reason to be, he was worried about her. Rogue was important to him.

"A- Ah'm going to see the professor." Rogue said, trying to cover the blush that spread over her face.

The day might have started badly for Rogue now she felt it was the best day in her life since her mutation manifested. The sentence was playing over and over in her head. _'…we are going to see a mutant scientist whose research might be able to help you…' _The professor promised her to tell more when he'll officially announce it as a mission to the entire team.

Rogue jumped and didn't land back on the ground, instead, she was floating. She flew higher and higher in the clouds. It was like dancing with perfect partner, still she was all alone. Rogue wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest. She took off most of her clothes, except for her underwear. The wind was gently caressing her naked skin as she spread her hands and made another turn in the wet cloud. It was especially cold day. It looked like it was going to rain, the clouds were full of water and Rogue was freezing. With last summersault she began to descend.

Carefully, not to be seen by anybody, Rogue flew to her room. Fully dressed she looked into the mirror. Her hair was wet and she didn't bother to blow dry it. She just brushed her auburn hair and let few white locks frame her face.

_All X-Men assemble in my office in five minutes._

Rogue heard the professor's voice in her head. She hated when he did this. Nevertheless, she returned to the mansion. In the office she stood in the corner opposite door. She was one of the first to be there. Of course, professor was sitting beside his desk and Storm was standing next to him. Then there was Logan, leaning against the wall near the professor. After few more silent minutes Bobby, Kitty and Colossus, Jean and Scott filled the room. Rogue didn't notice Gambit entering the room, but when she blinked he was there, leaning on the wall, just few inches away from her.

"This mission is going to be dangerous, so before I tell you anything, Kitty, I'm sorry you'll have to stay at home."

Kitty let go of Colossus' hand, marching angrily from the room. Everyone saw the venomous look she gave the professor

"Now, I have found disturbing records of mutant abductions. I believe the man behind them is called Mister Sinister."

Rogue chuckled to herself as she heard the name; but she froze when Remy grabbed her hand. She looked at him. She had never seen him so pale.

"No!" Gambit shouted, and everybody in the room turned to stare at him, bewildered expressions on their faces, "dat man is pure evil, Professor Xavier. Y' never know what he might be planning, it's too dangerous t' send…" he wanted to say _to send Rogue_, but realized how stupid it would sound, instead he said: "to send the team." Which sounded silly as well, but he didn't care.

"Is there anything you forgot to tell us, when you joined?" Logan sounded too close, and too dangerous. Remy saw the adamantium claws sliding out too close to his face once again.

"I used to work for him, okay? When I found out dat he's been using mutants for his creepy experiments, I left." Remy was angry that he had to admit it in front of everybody. It was part of his past he wanted to remain dead and buried.

"I'm sorry Gambit, but the team is going to pay Mister Sinister a visit. We have to free the mutants he holds and destroy his research. Or take it to Hank. That depends on what you find." The professor continued as if he had never been interrupted. "You're leaving tomorrow after lunch." The talk was over.

Gambit furiously felt in a similar way as Kitty did, however he didn't slam the door, since he was followed by Rogue.

Logan caught her wrist. "Give him some time, kid. He has a few demons to sort out."

Rogue knew Logan was probably right. Well, Logan would know best about fighting past demons, but Rogue still wanted to follow Gambit and be next to him. Help him in any way she could.

Logan, or as he was known, the Wolverine, was Rogue's closes friend at the mansion. He acted as her mentor, father or just a friend. She could talk to him about everything. He was the first to know what happened with Mystique. Logan let go of her hand and together they walked up to her flat. The professor forbade Logan from keeping beer in any of the mansion's fridges, but he found his way around this rule by storing it at Rogue's.

X

"Thanks, kid. Are you going to be ok?" Logan asked as he was leaving, it was past midnight and Gambit had just returned. He didn't say a word and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, Ah got Remy with me."

"That's what I'm worried about." Logan muttered as he left.

Rogue went to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Ya'll raght in there, sugah?"

With no answer she knocked once again. After five minutes she became restless and was considering smash in the door, when it finally opened. Hot air surrounded the Cajun, who had only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ya look terrible. Here, put some clothes on." She handed him a clean white t-shirt and a pair of boxers she found in his bag.

They went together to the living room. Remy sat on the couch and Rogue curled up next to him. She was covered in clothes so without any further thought, he stretched his arm and pulled her closer.

As they were falling asleep in a tight embrace Remy mumbled: "I missed 'y, _chère_."


	4. Everything's new

**Chapter 4**

_Everything's new_

For the second time that week Rogue woke up in Remy's arms. She moved closer to him, carefully not waking him up. She was becoming addicted to this warmth. With her mutation, Rogue never dreamt about being so close to other human being. At the same time, she didn't want to put his life at stake just because of her selfishness. With this thought she got up from the couch and went to shower and dress.

Remy woke up and place next to him, where he expected to see sleeping Rogue, was getting cold. He went to the kitchen and found a cup of warm coffee. When he picked it up to his lips, he noticed a small memo. _"I'm giving a lift to school to kids. And since you drank my coffee, you have to make me breakfast, sugar."_

"Dat's my girl." Remy was grinning from ear to ear. After a quick shower he left the apartment with Rogue's cup in hand.

**X**

Remy entered the kitchen humming some random song. Everybody was already eating. Storm and Jean looked at him in surprise.

"Are you all right, Gambit?" Gingerly asked Storm as Remy danced in front of the cooker.

"Sure, Stormy. Why are you asking?"

The Girls exchanged confused looks. Kitty, who was watching the scene started to choke with laughter.

Rogue returned to the mansion shortly before Gambit was finished with making breakfast. He was already seated and eating his cheese omelette. "So, where's my portion, sugah?"

"It'll be finished in a while, _chère_. "

"But Ah'm starving." Rogue exclaimed in baby-voice. To everybody's astonishment she sat on Remy's, stole his fork and began eating his omelette. Once again there was a cocky smirk on Remy's face. "No need to eat Remy's food if y' wanted t' be close to Remy y' could just ask." He takes the fork from her hand and eats a piece of the omelette.

"But Ah'm really hungry!"

"Dere's another on the pan. Serve yourself." Rogue stood up, took her portion of the omelette and left.

**X**

"Like, what was that?" Kitty was screeching.

"Nothing, petite, just friends eating breakfast."

"No! It was couple eating breakfast!" Her voice was high-pitched and few people at the table had to cover their ears for a while, so she would realize she was screaming. When she calmed, Remy spoke.

"Y' know, just because her skin is dangerous it doesn't mean dat y' can't touch her clothes. Mebbe y' don't realize it, but her mutation robbed her from normal touch so why y' people rob her from casual touches even if though clothes?! She always wears gloves, no need to be scared." Now he was yelling. Storm gave him a reproachful look. He pushed away his half-finished omelette and left.

In the hallway Remy bumped into Logan. Both were glaring at each other.

"Want a little re-mach for yesterday, bub?"

"Thanks, _mon ami_, but Remy saves energy for Sinister."

"So what made ya so angry?" Logan didn't like the Cajun, but since they both cared for Rogue they were in silent agreement not to kill each other, at least not outside the Danger Room.

"Y' won't like it either _Mon ami._ But if y' have to know, Rogue was eating _Mon_ breakfast and oders were acting as if we were a couple."

"Ya hurt her, bub and ya can never again please a woman, got it?" With a _shick_ his claws rose from his knuckles.

"Remy understands," he exclaimed with hands in the air, "Remy would never hurt Rogue._ Mais _they all are acting as if she was going to hurt them." He clenched his fits angrily.

**X**

Rogue was eating her breakfast in the library. She wanted some time alone. Ever since Gambit has moved into her apartment she didn't have time to sort her thoughts and thus all the psyches were going crazy. They only fell quiet when he was hugging her. Rogue didn't want to depend on his presence. And even if he was the worst guy she ever met, he still didn't deserve her to fall in love with. Not with the untouchable.

"Kid?"

What was left from Rogue's omelette fell on the rug as she was startled by Logan's voice. She picked up the fortunately not broken plate from the ground and put it on a small table in from of her.

"I'm going to the city, ya want something?"

"No, but thanks Logan, Ah think Ah'll just go to the DR for a little warm up before the mission."

They both left the room, each headed different direction.

Later that day, the team was seated in the X-Jet and Scott was giving last orders before departing. "So, when we arrive we are going to act in small groups. We'll be asking about the missing mutants as if we were searching for missing friend or relatives. Bobby and Colossus, here you go, you'll be looking for these." Their leader handed them a dozen of photos. "Storm and Logan, these are yours, next Gambit and Rogue and the last pair will be Jean and me. First two pairs will be staying at a small hotel; the others will be at different one. Don't forget to act as if we didn't know each other."

"Yeah, and _accidentally _we all checked in at the same time." Cut in Bobby. The jet was already in the air, but nobody noticed. Jean and Rogue were at the wheel; paying only little attention to what was Scott saying.

"No, of course not, we'll decide by drawing the short straw. Losers will have to spend one night in the jet. Remember to use your power only in case of emergency. Now, since there aren't any questions, let's draw."

From somewhere Scott took a box of matches out and broke two into smaller ones. Bobby took one, not showing it to the others, so did Storm.

"_Chère_, do you believe in Remy?" Rogue didn't answer, just airily waved her hand in the air.

"So, in the plane are staying…" Scott said, with a little thrill rising drumming from Bobby, "Jean and me and Logan with Storm." Even though he tried to cover his disappointment, they still could hear it. Then he gave coordinates of the hotel to Gambit and Colossus. For the rest of the flight was Scott unusually quiet.

They landed the X-jet in the woods and took bikes and a small van that was in the back of the Jet.

"Scott, it's our first day here, you're sure, you want us to begin investigating. Shouldn't we just get to know the town and stuff?" Bobby asked gingerly. He knew, as the rest of the team that when it came to missions Scott was like a soldier. Thank goodness they had Jean, who always put her hand on his back and made him to come to his senses.

"Ok, we meet again at the jet in four hours. Meanwhile, you guys go check in and we'll look around the town." Scott sounded defeated but he tried to keep his leadership.

Gambit took his and Rogue's bags and walked away.

"Remy told y' to believe in him," he whispered in her ear as they were walking.

"Ya didn't cheat back there, did ya, Swamp Rat?" She looked at him, one brow raised. He was grinning from ear to ear, but didn't answer. She sighed, "Of course ya did."

They entered a cheap hotel and stopped in front of the front desk.

"Mr and Mrs Black, we should have a reservation here." Rogue wanted to kick the professor for booking a room for them as a married couple, but she knew that a honeymoon was the best cover. She silently sighed and held on Remy's arm, acting her part as s newlywed.

"Yes, the room is paid for a week, but you can prolong it, if you want. Here are the keys, and one signature here." The hotel manager was a small man, dressed in blue-red hotel uniform with a silly square hat. He sent a young boy, in the same uniform, to show them to their room.

It was a plain, single-bed room. They had their own bathroom and a balcony.

"Remy still t'inks dat de professor should let him to buy a room. We would have a penthouse!"

"Yeah, an' that would be inconspicuous. What world do you live in, Cajun?" Rogue sat on their bed, to her surprise, it was quite comfortable.

"One dat worships y', _Mon chérie_." He sat on the other side of the bed and crawled to her. He hugged her from behind. "Y' played _mon_ wife great, mebbe it was training for future?"

Rogue rested her head on his muscled sleeve-covered arm. It was calming, suddenly the voices in her head faded away and she was enjoying the sudden silence.

Remy was surprised, he expected her to push him away with some stinging comment, instead, she moved closer to him. Possessively he wrapped his second arm around her and she lifted her legs from the ground, laying them on the bed. They both could stay this way forever, forgetting their mission, friends and the world.

"Rogue?" He gently asked. No answer. Remy looked down at her, Rogue was sleeping.

"It breaks Remy's heart to wake y', _chère_, but if we don't go to find somewhere good to eat, it might be too late."

Rogue didn't answer, but her emerald eyes were looking at his. Unwillingly she stood up and took a quick shower. After half an hour, they were ready to go. Rogue was wearing tight jeans and a long-sleeve shirt. When she wanted to take her gloves, Remy stopped her.

"_Chère_, low profile, remember? Who wears gloves in dis neck of the woods?"

"Those who have lethal skin."

"Don't worry, Remy will take care of y'. So leave those at home, for once." Despite his words, Remy was wearing his gloves and a trench coat. Underneath he had a pair of jeans and a black short-sleeve t-shirt.

A little distrustfully, she took his hand and they went out. Rogue was in heaven, even though she would never admit it to Remy, she wanted to jump when he told her not to wear gloves.

After a short walk they found a small family pizza restaurant. They were seated opposite each other. They ordered, each their favourite kind of pizza and talked. Both wanted to catch up on the time they've lost.

"Gambit –" Rogue was cut off before she even began.

"It's Remy, _chère." _

"Raght. Remy," she said carefully, but his name came out of her mouth so naturally. "So, how did ya get to mah room? Ah made sure it was Cajun-proofed." She said, looking deadpan.

Across the table Remy chocked on his glass of wine; with a bemused look he glanced at her. Rogue was death-serious, drinking her wine.

"Cajun-proof?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, Ah had movement detectors installed, which activated low-voltage something that's somehow shot the intruder. Ah'm not sure how it works mahself. Ah admit Ah asked Bobby to help meh. Ah told him it was to get rid of rats." A small smile graced her face. She didn't want to admit how silly of her was to make those precautions.

"_Oui_, Remy noticed. But Remy's a t'ief, _chère_, don't forget dat. An' for the future, at least set the voltage higher, actually it tickled quite pleasantly."

Now they were both laughing.

Meanwhile Jean and Scott were on a proper date. He was objecting at first, but Jean knew what would work on her boyfriend. So they were sitting in a prestigious restaurant, silent, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Well, more like Scott was staring into hers and she was looking at his sunglasses.

At the same time, Storm was with Logan. They've been wandering around the city, for a few hours so Logan could get to know with the city's darkest corners. Storm was mapping the city from the sky.

And while everybody was busy at least pretending to work, Bobby persuaded Colossus to check out girls at the nearest club. So far he had zero success but few girls wanted Piotr's number. Defeated Bobby was standing with beer and at the bar glaring at his friend.

Few hours later they all were on their way to the jet. Jean and Scoot already rejoined with Storm. Logan went back to take care of Bobby, who was, according to Colossus, drank from some lemonade. Logan just growled at their lame excuse.

Rogue and Remy were just few steps behind them, whispering.

"_Chère_, what are y' doin' dis Friday?" Remy softly breathed into her ear making a shiver to run down her spine. Rogue tried to cover her blush and looked at the sky.

"Except the fact that we have a mission here," she pretended she was thinking, "nothing much." She looked again at him as wide smile spread across her face.

"Remy's celebratin' 'is birt'day an' invites his _chère_ t' accompany him at a small birt'day dinner."

Rogue stopped, staring at Remy's back, not believing his words. It took him couple of seconds to realize that she was no longer walking by his side. He turned and looked back. Rogue was standing her hands were covering her mouth.

"Ah totally forgot, Remy, Ah'm sorry." She started to apologize as he moved closer.

"It's all right, Roguey, just y' being with Remy is de best present y' can give him." He took her hands into his gloved and locked onto her eyes.

"Ya're too close, bub."

Rogue and Remy jumped from each other as they heard Logan clear his throat. He was carrying a sleeping, drooling Bobby. Obviously it wasn't very wise to mess with him at the moment. None of them spoke as they continued their way into the jet.


	5. Things we've lost

**A/N:** _Hey everybody! Merry Christmas!  
And since it's Christmas I've decided to upload not one but two new chapters... Just to let you all know, I've lost all of my documents and had them restored and still worked on some silly stuff for school so I didn't really have much time for either, though I did my best at both, school and this story. If there are some grammatical errors I sincerely apologize for them, but I'm just a human.  
Reviews are appreciated!  
Oh, and if there's something wrong with the french phrases I didn't write those, I don't know a word in French. So if anything about the French ask Ruth (.net/u/1828192/Ruthe-La) she's the one responsible XD. I'm sorry, she's awesome, she's beta-reading all this and... did I mention her being awesome? Because every beta I had gave up on me after five chapters and now we're nearly 7th and she's still willing to do it.  
Ok, Merry Christmas once again and here we go... _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_The things we've lost_

_

* * *

_

After a short meeting, where the only discovery was that Bobby had a low-alcohol tolerance, Rogue approached Jean.

"Ehm, can Ah ask for ya help with somethin'?" Rogue was biting her lower lip tensely.

"Sure, Rogue, what is it?"

"Ya know, this Friday it's Gambit's birthday an' Ah kinda forgot, so could ya help me with some present?"

"Well I'm sure he would appreciate if you gave him a key to room full of naked women –"

"Forget Ah asked." Rogue cut in crossly. She knew that little miss perfect wouldn't bother thinking of something useful. The Southern girl ran her hand though her hair and walked away from her red-haired teammate alone.

"Hang on Rogue, I was just joking. I'm sorry it was inappropriate." for some reason, Jean avoided Rogue's eyes. Rogue sighed, but waited to hear what she wanted to say.

"Damn raght." Rogue murmured more to herself than to Jean.

"I'll help you, we can pretend we met as two couples on honeymoons and we can go to the mall." Yeah, Jean was still thinking of their mission, which Rogue totally forgot about.

X

Back in the hotel room Rogue took a quick shower and headed for the bed.

"Remy's waiting f' y', _ma belle._" He was already lying in the bed, covered by crimson red blanket, revealing his bare chest. Rogue was half enjoying the view half cursing him under her breath.

"Ya want to spend a year in a coma, or what, Swamp Rat? Ah'll take the bed, ya got the couch." She was standing in front of the bed, her hands folded over her chest. Restlessly she was tapping her feet, "Listen, Ah don't wanna hurt ya. So move ya ass from the bed, now!"

The initial honesty in her voice was swapped with anger.

Remy, however, wasn't moving an inch.

"Oh mah Gawd, ya are one crazy rat! Do whatevah ya want, Ah take the couch then." Rogue threw up her hands and with a quick move she stole the blanket from Gambit. Then she turned on her heel and lied on the small white sofa in the back of their room. She was asleep the moment she laid her head on the pillow. It was only after that Remy got out of the bed.

"Like Remy would ever let such a _belle femme_ sleep on the uncomfortable couch, chérie." he whispered softly as he carried her bridal-style into the bed. With last look at her, he gently brushed her white locks from her peaceful face, "_Sucre rêves_." (sweet dreams)

X

The next morning Rogue woke up on a cold, hostile floor. It certainly wasn't the hotel room. So, where was she? When her eyes adjust to the darkness she looked around herself. It was a small cell with a simple bed.

Rogue jumped from the corner she was lying in. "Hey! Somebody! What the hell is this place? Why am Ah here?" No matter how loud she was shouting, nobody answered. The bars were some kind of an electric shield. She only had to touch them to be thrown across her cell. Rogue shook her head and stood up.

Meanwhile, Gambit woke up, and with still closed eyes walked towards the balcony. The light sold breeze helped him to open his eyes.

"Rogue? _Cherie_, what do y' want f' breakfast?" He asked as he walked back in the room. Only then he realized that the bed was empty. With a puzzled look he knocked on the bathroom doors, to find out nobody was there. A bit scared Gambit called Rogue's phone but immediately he heard it ring on the nightstand. He decided to wait a while before alarming everyone; there was a change she just went to the lobby.

However, when after half an hour there was still no sigh of Rogue, Gambit panicked. He found his communicator that called simultaneously the Jet and all the X-Men. "_Amis_, Rogue's disappeared!"

It took only ten minutes for the team to gather in the hotel room.

"So, stolen right from under the thief's nose?" Cyclops asked, with raised eyebrows; laughing on his joke.

Gambit didn't get a chance to react, when Logan jumped to Scott and growled: "Having fun, bub?" The indestructible metal claws rose slowly from his knuckles. The team leader swallowed hard and raised his hands in surrender.

"I smell some faint traces of chloroform and few other sedatives. That's why our sleeping beauty didn't wake up when Stripes was being kidnapped. And the only reason ya still alive." Logan addressed the last comment to the Cajun. Despite his words, Logan did punch him. Remy took few steps back, trying to keep his balance.

"_Je mérité que_." (I deserved that) Remy whispered, looking on the floor. He deserved much more than a punch. Gambit decided that being beaten to a pulp might just lessen his guilt.

"Storm, you looked at profiles of each abducted, right? Are there any similar features or common friends? Bars they visited?" First reasonable thinking came from Jean. She was uneasily squeezing Scott's hand.

"I'm sorry. They didn't know each other. Different races, ages, men, women, various abilities. My guess is the abductor doesn't follow some kind of a scheme."

While others were discussing, Remy was leaning against the wall, ignoring them, "_P__utain de merde, mais __c'est foute__!" (f***ing sh!t, but it's f***ed up!)_

Few turned their heads to Remy as he cursed, but he was deaf and blind to the world. Covering his eyes with his hands, he slid down on the floor.

"What can they want from Rogue?" Bobby asked naively. The three older men glared at him. Remy didn't react.

"Rogue's ability is one of the most valuable to any villain," Logan reminded the group, "she can possess infinite power."

"_Fous le camps et mange d'la merde!_" (f*** off and eat sh!t!)

This time, only Storm paid attention to Remy. Logan began sniffing again, trying to catch any scent. However, he couldn't spot anything other than the chemicals. Scott and Jean were holding hands in the corner and discussing further steps in their mission with Colossus and Storm.

"Do you think it's safe to stay at this hotel?" Bobby addressed his question to Storm; but Cyclops was quicker to answer.

"We have to continue the mission. We have to keep searching for the abducted mutants and Rogue." With the mention of Rogue's name, Gambit once again swore. He stood up and sat on the bed. He reached for the lamp on the nightstand and it began to glow a bright magenta.

Storm once again turned her head as she heard Gambit's voice and her eyes widened from fear. Carefully she ran to the Cajun thief.

"Remy, we'll find her. Don't worry, now, however, we have to focus on searching for all of the abducted. When we find one, we find them all."

He didn't show any reaction to her words, yet he switched off the lamp and it faded back to its original colour. Scott was discussing something with Piotr and Jean. Bobby, who noticed the charged lamp backed as far as possible from Gambit, who swore again.

"Would ya quit that?!" Annoyed Logan shouted as he came closer to the Cajun and once again unsheathed his claws.

"Sorry, _mon ami_. Can we move now t' search f' Rogue? Or are y' all stayin' 'ere talkin' crap?" Remy jumped to his feet and walked to the door.

X

Rogue was lying on the cold bed, when a dark figure appeared on the other side of the bars. She immediately jumped up.

"Who are ya? What do ya what from me?!" She shouted as she unconsciously touched the bars and was thrown into the back wall of her cell. "Again," Rogue whispered as she shook her head and got up. "Who are ya? Where am Ah?"

The figure silently went closer to her. It was still covered in the shadows, but Rogue noticed it was a male. He was wearing some kind of purple overall with countless purple-blue stripes coming out of it, looking like a coat that went through shredding machine. His cold red eyes were looking straight at her. Their unusual colour reminded her of Remy. Was he in a similar cell to hers?

"Calm down, my dear. You'll soon understand the honour by being chosen by me. You see, mutants are incomplete, imperfect creatures. And just as humans have to be destroyed, mutants have to be upgraded. Take her." The man turned his head to the doors. Another man entered the room. As the bars disappeared a large hand grabbed her from her cell. Rogue struggled, but was thrown on a big cold table. Her hands and legs were shackled.

"Let me go, ya stupid ape!" She screamed at the man, who threw her on the as he tightened the shackles.

"Don't try to break those, my dear. It's made from adamantium, which I borrowed from an old friend," his voice was full of sarcasm. There was something that could be described as laugh however it was cold and it gave her goose bumps.

"Let's not waste any more time." Sinister said as he took a needle from a near table. The needle broke the minute he pushed it against Rogue's skin;

"Oh, the power of durability I assume. It would seem like I'll have to update my information. I knew only about your absorbing powers. Will you tell me about any more powers I should know about?" He asked with his cold voice.

Instead of answering, Rogue spit in his face. Without a word the scientist took another needle and once again tried to penetrate her skin. This time he succeeded and a red liquid ran down into a test tube.

"Ya lunatic! What do ya think ya doin'?!"

"Taking samples. Don't worry, I won't need much," he said, picking up an empty tube.

After a while Rogue stopped resisting and few seconds later she passed out. She woke up once again in her cell, not knowing how long she had been out for. Time wasn't important anymore. She noticed that instead of her nightgown she was wearing short pants and matching shirt. It was a dark blue prisoners uniform with a number on it. She was number 439. That meant there were other four hundred thirty-eight mutants held just like she was. She had to escape and take them with her.

"Damn it!" She shouted into darkness, sinking down the wall. She buried her head in her knees.

"Ya a big gal, ya ain't gonna cry," she muttered to herself, "ya got people watchin' over ya, they are gonna find ya." She remembered Gambit's words and felt her eyes water. For the millionth time she tried to reach the professor, however she wasn't a telepath, so her chances were close to zero. When he was close, they could always speak to him but she didn't know how far she was, let alone, where she was.

"Hey boss, the girl is up." She heard a distance yell.

"What ya doin' here, ya ovahgrown furball?" She screamed. "Ah thought that when ya such great friends with Logan, ya might help me out of this shit."

Sabretooth's bitter laugh echoed around Rogue's cell.

In the meantime, the X-Men were for the second time that day discussing their situation.

"I think we should return. The Prof might know a way to help." Bobby suggested, but the glares from coming from Gambit and Logan shut him up before he could say anything more.

"We stay for a week, if we can't find a single trace of Rogue or anybody else, we return home."

"Yeah? So ya can be with ya family during the special sooner-Christmas thing?" Logan was right what Scott said sounded like he counted it on days, though he did not.

"I care about Rogue, too, Logan. And I want to spend those Christmas with her around, however I don't think that staying here any longer than necessary would help!" it was the end to the discussion. Cyclops was the leader and he had the final word.

"The professor agrees with Scott's plan." Jean, who just entered the room, said in low voice. She called Charles Xavier as soon as they got into the jet.

"_Non_!" from dark corner emerged Gambit. He looked ten years older. "Y' all can return, but Gambit's stayin'. He won't return until he finds Rogue!" Even though he was speaking in third person, Gambit was dead serious.

"I won't argue about it, Remy –" Scott was cut off by Logan before he could say something stupid.

"Save it, Scout-boy. The Cajun ain't gonna listen to ya."

Storm and Colossus were just listening sighed. They knew it wasn't wise to go against an angry Wolverine, but angry Gambit? It was a side of him, they never witnessed.

"No Logan. I won't 'save it'. We are a team. Believe me or not, I care about Rogue just as you do. I spent with her Christmas once and I promised her we'll repeat it. And now that she returned I was planning on fulfilling that promise. I know how it feels not spending Christmas with your family! I know how she feels!" After Scott started shouting, he received a punch from Remy. The Southerner's rage was causing his eyes to glow bright magenta.

"Y' know not'in'. Rogue has family! She has Bleu, y' remember her petite frère? And she has Wolvie. And everybody else at the fucking mansion! She be never alone as long as 'M alive!" Gambit's voice was shaking. He knew Scott wasn't in love with Rogue, yet the jealous green monster inside him was growing every second.

He left the jet in hurry. Gambit's first idea was to find the first pub and get drunk, but the last bits of reason left in him told him it was the stupidest thing he could do at the moment.

X

As Gambit was walking though the empty streets, looking for something that would lead him to Rogue, she once again found herself on the cold surgery table.

This time she didn't shout; didn't struggle. She was lying there as dead, refusing to show any sign of fear or pain.

"It's nice to see you're cooperating, my dear Rogue." She turned her head away. No, she wasn't cooperating, she never would. She was still weak from whatever he did before and learned that fighting won't help her. If she wanted to escape, she had to do it while she was being taken to or from her cell. Anywhere else she didn't have a chance.

"My, my, what are these bruises from?" Sinister said as he examined her arm. "Looks like I'll have to remind them how to treat the first of the Three Mothers of the new evolutionary step."


	6. Sleepless nights

**Chapter 6**

_Sleepless nights_

Logan walked nervously through the halls of the X-Mansion. The team has returned yesterday, surprisingly with Gambit. And without Rogue. Ever since their return, Jean has been with Professor X, both focusing on Rogue's powers. They were, however, unable to locate her.

The Cajun shut himself in Rogue's apartment, just as she used to when she had a hard day. And that was where Logan was headed. Immediately after he entered, he opened the fridge and took out two beers. When he didn't find Remy in the living room, Logan walked into the bedroom.

There was Gambit, sitting in a big armchair, which he took from the living room. The wolverine sat opposite him on the bed and gave him one of the beers.

"We'll bring her back, Cajun. She's the toughest girl I've ever seen. She'll be back in no time, chasing ya sorry ass for doin' somethin' stupid." even though Logan didn't like Remy Le Beau he knew Rogue did, and therefore he was trying to be nice.

"I want to go back there. I shouldn't have left. She be out there." finally, Gambit was betrayed by his voice.

'_X-Men, asse__mble in my office in ten minutes.'_

Both men heard Charles Xavier in their heads. Gambit ran from the apartment and was in the mansion in a blink of an eye.

"Does it have something to do with Rogue?" Storm asked, after everybody arrived.

"Indeed, it does." Gambit lifted his head and his eyes were filled with hope, "Apparently, one of the abducted mutants was found. Mister James Miller was found in his apartment in New Jersey; he doesn't know the actual date or what exactly happened to hi-"

"What are we waitin' f'r? Let's find dis _homme_!" Gambit jumped in.

"I've already contacted his family, who assured me that Mr. Miller will be here by tomorrow. However, Mr. LeBeau, I have to ask you not to interrogate him while he's here. The young man is scared and your actions might worsen his condition."

Not only Gambit, but also Storm, Logan and Kurt, who wasn't even supposed to be there, were staring at the professor in disbelief.

"You're going to vait 'till tomorrow, while meine schwester iz ztill being held by some lunatic? You can't mean zat professor!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I am going to wait. But I wanted you all to know that we're closer to finding the truth that is behind this."

**X**

Remy was wandering the mansion. He was impatiently waiting for the guy to show up. Finally, James Miller arrived before lunch the next day.

It was a middle-aged mutant with bright yellow hair. Otherwise, he was way too ordinary. He was wearing blue jeans and a shirt, but it didn't make him look tough like Logan or sexy like Remy. James was just an ordinary guy in an ordinary shirt.

This time, there was only the professor and Gambit assembled in the old man's office.

"Don't worry son. Just relax and concentrate on your last memory, before you found yourself in your apartment." Professor X said as he put his hands near James' temples.

Then suddenly three things happened at once. The professor fell from his chair as if thrown by some invisible power; James jumped, his eyes were glowing and from his throat came blood-freezing roar; Gambit awoke from his apathy and threw few mildly charged cards at the raging mutant in front of him.

The sound of the explosions sounded throughout the mansion. Kitty and Jean were the first ones to get to the office, as they saw the scene, they prepared for attack. Thankfully, the attack never came, instead, the man started to levitate. He was kicking the air around him, but Jean's hold of him was too strong.

The room was immediately filled with young and old mutants, students and teachers. Exhausted Gambit fell in the nearest chair.

"You all right, Remy?"

"Haven't slept well lately, _petite_," He answered Jubilee's question.

"Gambit go to your room, now! We'll take care of that man. You need to rest; you're only a human after all," Storm ordered flatly.

Gambit surrendered and headed for Rogue's apartment instead of the mansion's dormitories.

"After I took out a very advanced mind-controlling device Mr. Miller's memory was restored. I believe he's no danger to us. And I've also searched his memories and I'm sure I've found the place where Mister Sinister is right now. I want you Storm, and Cyclops to form two separate teams based on powers and experience. Storm your team will take care of Sinister and his lackeys. Scott, you'll find and free all the prisoners. Just remember, and I'd like to emphasize this one thing – do not go alone against Sinister at any circumstances." With that, the professor X dismissed them. Scott ran to look for appropriate students as his teammates, while Storm went to see Gambit.

After she updated him on what the professor told them, she asked him to join her team.

"Stormy, Remy would rather be there for his _chére."_

"I know Remy, but your powers are very handy in fight." the Cajun sighed. She was right and he knew it.

"After all, the decision is on Scott, whether he takes you to his team. Nevertheless, be prepared, we're leaving tomorrow 6:00 sharp."

Remy growled quietly, reminding Ororo of an angry dog. "Why waitin' anot'er day?"

"I don't like it either, but we need to form those teams and get ready."  
The weather goddess left him alone in Rogue's bedroom. Gambit fell asleep in the queen-sized bed almost immediately.

**X**

"_Je t'aime, ma cherie."_

Rogue jerked and woke up.

"Ah don't know what's in the food, but it ain't healthy." She muttered as she put her palms to her temples. She was moved from her original cell to a smaller and more hostile – if it was even possible – as a punishment for her third escape attempt.

It also had a bright side; for the last few days Sinister didn't try any of his little anatomy exercises with her, since he was afraid she would try to escape again. Also, he knew that the X-Men were planning something soon and he couldn't risk her running away to them.

A bright red beam tossed the guards away into the opposite wall and Rogue gasped. Surprisingly, it took her only seconds to collect her voice, which she didn't use since she spoke to Sabretooth.

"Cyclops! Ah'm here!" She shouted with all her strength.

He was there in a minute, blasting the sensors that created the bars. The young X-Men stepped into the cell and Rogue threw herself into his arms as she hugged him. "Thanks. Ah never thought Ah would be this happy when Ah saw ya, Cyke."

"Those stupid shackles! Are they made of adamantium or what?" X-23, who was summoned by Logan for this mission, exclaimed as tried to free some green-skinned mutant.

"In fact - yep, they are." Rogue smirked. She went to the guards Cyclops knocked out and found bundle of rays. After she unlocked hers, Rogue tossed the keys to Jean, who caught them with her power.

"Let's kick some ass!" Rogue exclaimed as she lifted off the ground. She flew off and saw the lab that caused her nightmares, in ruins. Her emerald eyes quickly scanned the room and locked on a lying body. Her heart stopped as she came closer. Tears flew from her eyes as she cupped his head.

"No, no, no . . ." she was whispering. "Come on, Swamp rat!" Then it hit her, the slow motion of his chest, the slight moving of his mouth – he was alive.

"Ya're gonna pay for scarin' meh like this," Rogue said with obvious happiness. She squeezed his gloved hand. Rogue felt a tiny hold on her hand and then it faded. Along the movement of his chest. Without giving it on thought, Rogue pressed her lips against his and exhaled into his mouth. She barely remembered the CPR from Logan's survival curse. Few seconds later, which seemed like hours to her and Remy still wasn't breathing. Rogue felt a strong force that threw her against the wall. She blurry saw Jean rushing towards Remy as well as the rest of the X-Men. Rogue lost consciousness, wishing she was never born as a mutant, even if it meant never meeting Remy. Because that would mean he would be still alive.

**X**

Rogue woke up in her apartment. Of course, she couldn't be put in the Med Lab. The Mississippian girl stood up and went downstairs, into the garage. There she saw, in a corner, two Harley's. First was dark orange, the second black one, with a more complex pattern. On the right side were scattered cards and on the left were crossed big King and Queen of hearts.

Rogue sadly smirked as she approached the bike. Keys weren't in the ignition, but she knew how to hotwire a bike, after all she was on her own for some time.

It took her only few seconds and the garage was filled with loud roaring of the bike. It overlaid her sobbing. Once again the bike cried out and she left the garage. The young girl didn't know where she was headed. After an hour long ride, she ended up in a forest. She carefully drove among the threes. On a meadow, she got of the bike. Rogue lies down on the cold wet grass.

Millions of thought ran through her head, as she shook it.

"Rogue?"

Slowly opening her eyes and turning her head after the voice and saw a silhouette in the sky. A pair of white wings helped her recognize the man. Angel landed next to Rogue, who didn't move from the ground.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah needed somewhere quiet, guess in a town full of mutants it ain't possible."

"But why?" He sounded too happy to Rogue's liking, "Wouldn't it be easier if you were around people?"

She frowned. "It's never _easy_ when Ah'm 'round people."

"Don't say that. Ehm… I know it might be early, but I wanted to ask… if I… you, you wanted-"

"Are ya askin' meh out?" Rogue asked cagily, "Hell, Warren, it hasn't been one day!" He surely had some nerves.

"I know, I… I'm sorry, Rogue. But, I mean, it's great, isn't it?"

"What do ya mean '**great'**?" She cut it furiously.

The winged X-Men continued as if she didn't say anything. "Now that you can control your power."

Rogue's mood immediately switches from angry to confused.

"Control mah power? Are ya high? Warren, Ah've never been able t' control mah mutation."

"Yes. What were you talking about? Maybe it was unintentional, but we all saw it! You saved Gambit's life when you gave him CPR. And you didn't absorb him." It was clear he was happy about the news, but in his voice echoed jealousy.

"Wait. What kind of a sick joke are ya tryin' t' pull?" she exclaimed. "Ah didn't absorb anythin', meanin' he was dead."

"No Rogue. After you fainted, Gambit regained consciousness. And in the jet, Hank patched him up. We're more worried about you, though. All the mutants we saved from the lab had some changes with their mutation or implanted chips. It was really creepy, but Hank managed to take care of everybody,"

"And… Ah? Do Ah have anythin' implanted?" She asked with obvious disgust.

"Hank didn't find anything, so you don't have to worry." He soothed her and pulled him into a hug. "But it looks like he did something good to you mutation. Obviously, we should thank him." He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Thank? Have ya gone crazy? That lunatic did experiments on meh! It was the worst tahme in mah life and ya sayin' Ah should _thank_ him?" Slapping Warren, she turned on her heel and jumped on the bike.

Angry and confused, Rogue wanted to find somewhere _really _quiet. Without thinking she ended up back at the institute. Not bothering to park the bike, Rogue flew on the mansion's roof.

Once there, she sat down, hugging her knees.

**X**

A high-pitched squeal sounded throughout the Xavier Institute. Young girl, Kitty Pryde, was running literally through the mansion looking for her best friend.

"Mr. Logan, have you, like, seen Rogue?" Once again, she got 'No' as an answer.

She went to ask in the Med bay, where she found only sleeping Cajun. She didn't give him one more look as she phased through the wall, back onto the grounds of the institute.

"Rogue?" she yelled at the tiny figure on the rooftop. The Valley girl dashed to Storm's attic and on the roof.

"Like, what are you doing here? You missed a party! And everybody's leaving tomorrow." The young mutant counted off on her fingers everybody who was leaving the next day, though Rogue wasn't listening. "It was awesome! Like, Professor Xavier even invited the Brotherhood! They'll like, be staying here for Christmas, since the boarding house is totally ruined. Also, Logan is staying, and Gambit, and I think Jamie and that's it. Everyone else is going home. Rogue, are you like sure, you don't want to come with me or Kurt? You know, like to celebrate Christmas with a family." Kitty stopped as she noticed that her friend wasn't paying attention. "Rogue?"

"Yeah, Kit?"

"Were you like, listening?"

"Sure, Ah was."

The younger girl raised an eyebrow as she looked at Rogue. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing.

"Ah'm sorry, Kit. It's just,…" she placed a loose strand of her white bangs behind her ear, "It's nothin'. And thanks, but I'll spend Christmas here, guess it'll be much quieter that with ya or Kurt,"

The two girls were again, sitting in silence. It wasn't awkward silence like most would think; it was the kind of silence between friends that said more than any words could.

The Valley girl finally spoke the question that was hanging over them as a knife, "Rogue? Is it true? That you, you know like, can control you power?"

"No. Yes. Ah don't know."


End file.
